Cambio Digital
by rori-war-word
Summary: TK y Kari sufren una maldición y ahora han cambiado de cuerpos. ¿podran romper la maldición y regresar a sus cuerpos? y lo más importante ¿en que forma les afetara esto en sus vidas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic sobre Digimon y espero sea de su agrado.**

**Antes de iniciar un agradecimiento a Dyvid, joya blanca, yuki-iwasaki-rei y a Metalovelor. por sus reviews, que me han sido de mucha ayuda en otras de mis historias.**

* * *

><p>Todos los niños elegidos habían recibido el llamado de ayuda de Gekomon y Otamamon, diciendo que estaban en un peligro de vida o muerte. Aun que solo pudieron llegar Davis, TK y Kari. Cuando llegaron cerca del castillo notaron que todo estaba en orden por fuera, aun así, permanecieron alertas hasta llegar a la entrada al castillo.<p>

—TK, siento el olor de un digimon al que ya habíamos visto antes — dijo Patamon.

—¿Enserio, era alguien peligroso? — pregunto el chico de la esperanza.

—No. Creo que es…

—Podrían dejar de hablar, tenemos digimon en peligro— dijo Davis— terminemos con esto. Si tenemos suerte tal vez hasta nos den mucho dinero— dijo en vos baja, imaginando toda clase de tesoros.

Antes de siquiera poder tocar la puerta, el sonido de varias trompetas y tambores empezaron a sonar por todo el castillo. Luego de eso aparecieron varios digimon pequeños, redondos, blancos y de ojos rojos.

—¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, esta es el castillo de los Pagumon!— varios Pagumon se afilaban de derecha a izquierda cantando al unisonó - ¡bienvenidos, bienvenidos, este es el castillo de los Pagumon!

—Creo recordar a estos digimon— dijo TK— Kari, Davis. Pase lo que pase no se distraigan.

—¡Qué adorables!— grito la castaña, acariciando las mejillas de un Pagumon— son tan pequeños y tiernos.

—Pagumon. Creo que nos equivocamos de castillo— dijo el castaño.

—¡No se marchen!— Grito un Pagumon— ¡tenemos comida y baños termales!

Davis y Veemon siguieron a algunos Pagumon, dejando muy atrás a sus amigos. Kari, TK y Patamon se quedaron a jugar con los Pagumon, como si fueran niños. Gatomon, por su parte, se preguntaba como llego a terminar con el grupo más raro que jamás haya conocido.

Luego de arrasar con toda la comida, Davis y Veemon corrieron en busca de algún baño. Corrieron por toda el castillo, abriendo y serrando puertas al azar. En uno de los cuartos se encontraron con unos digimon tipo rana y otros de tipo anguila.

—Ayúdanos, geko— dijo un Gekomon.

—Esos Pagumon nos han tenido encerrados por mucho tiempo, tama— dijo una Tamamon.

Espera un segundo - dijo Davis, llevando una mano a su barbilla— creo entender lo que pasa aquí. Ustedes quieren invadir el castillo de esos Pagumon. Ellos han sido buenos con nosotros. No permitiré que les hagan daño. Veemon, ¡digievoluciona!

—No, tú no lo entiendes, geko.

—Ellos nos han robado el castillo, tama.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Flameramon empezó a atacar a todos los Tamamon y a los Gekomon. Uno por uno los digimon caían heridos o en forma de digihuevos. Gatomon logro escuchar los gritos de auxilio de los digimon, gracias a sus largas orejas.

Tan pronto vio a Flameramon, aun atacando sin control, corrió hacía él. Solo le basto encestarle un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo volver a su forma normal. Una vez que todos los Gekomon y Tamamon le contaran lo sucedido a los niños elegidos, o al menos los que sobrevivieron, descubrieron que todos los Pagumon huyeron sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Lo sentimos— dijo Davis, inclinándose varios veces.

—"lo sentimos", geko. "¡lo sentimos!" ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? Hiciste digihuevos a nuestros hermanos y es todo lo que se te ocurre, geko.

—Lamento mucho que nuestro amigo sea un tonto— se disculpo Gatomon, reteniendo las ansias de asesinar a sus amigos.

—Lo importante es que nos salvaron de esos psicópatas, Tama.

—Lo sé, esos Pagumon de verdad que se adueñaron de…— dijo Veemon.

—Esos no, tonto. Me refiero a ustedes, geko. Solo por eso, solo estos dos humanos, los que no nos atacaron, pueden pasar a la sala de los tesoros… ¡pero no toquen nada!

—No creo que debamos— dijo la castaña.

—Vamos, un poco de diversión no será tan malo— dijo TK.

Los dos chicos, y sus digimon, entraron en la sala de los tesoros. Entre los tesoros estaban sapos dorados, uno con una pipa, y varios pergaminos a su alrededor. Otro tenía por nombre "Gamabunta, el rey de la montaña de los sapos". Al final llegaron ante un sapo con dos bandejas en sus manos. En la bandeja de la mano derecha había una babosa, mientras que en la izquierda había una serpiente.

—¿y esto es un tesoro?— dijo Davis, tomando una las estatuillas del sapo.

—¡Davis! ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto TK, muy sorprendido— creí que habían dos Tamamon impidiendo que entraras.

—bueno, ya que ya había hecho digihuevo a 23 digimon, un par más no haría aun más daño.

—está bien, quédate. Pero este letrero dice "no tocar las estatuillas por ningún motivo. Sea humano o digimon"

—no es la gran cosa. Solo mira, yo hago malabares con estas cosas y no pasa nada malo. Wua, se me cayó.

TK y Kari se apresuraron a atrapar las estatuillas. Luego que la castaña le diera un largo sermón a Davis, dejaron la estatuilla de la serpiente a la derecha y el de la babosa a la izquierda. Luego, los niños elegidos volvieron a sus respectivas casas, ya que era de noche.

A la mañana siguiente TK despertó, un poco confundido. ¿Desde cuándo su cuarto tenia tanto rosa? Luego recordó que el día anterior Matt tuvo que quedarse con él, ya que tenía un concierto y necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche.

Pero algo más andaba mal. Todo parecía estar al revés, la cocina, los muebles, la pintura, en fin, todo el lugar se parecía a la casa de Kari. "Pero es imposible", pensó TK, "tal vez un baño me caería bien". Justamente cuando iba a entrar al baño, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Tai… con solo toalla.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde, Kari?— dijo el castaño, dejando muy confundido a TK. ¿Habrá dicho Kari? ¿Era ese un sueño? TK se pellizco la mejilla para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Le dolió. ¿Desde cuándo los sueños son dolorosos?

—Tai, me puedes decir ¿Cómo me llamo?— pregunto TK.

—Veamos— Tai miro fijamente a Kari— tienes el cabello de Kari, la cara de Kari, hablas como Kari. Yo diría que eres Kari, pero no estoy muy seguro. Mejor deja de perder el tiempo y báñate, o llegaras tarde a clases.

Al entrar al baño TK se miro en el espejo. ¡Su reflejo era el mismo de Kari! Se vio así mismo de pies a cabeza, pero era TK, ¿acaso todos lo miraran como si fuera Kari, salvo el mismo? Luego pensó en Kari. ¿Si TK estaba en el cuerpo de Kari, estará ella en el cuerpo de TK?

Pero eso no era lo que más le aterraba. Tai era lo suficientemente decente como para salir del baño en toalla ¿pero Matt?

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gusto el fic solo háganmelo saber con sus Reviews, que además de alegrarme el día, me darían ánimos de darle una continuación rápida.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar con el fic, quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Ya se me ha dicho que esta historia tiene mucho que ver con el que algún otro ha publicado. La verdad, la historia que aquí se plantea la saco de mi cabeza, aun que el lector siempre puede dar alguna idea, sugerencia o algo por el estilo. Ahora ¿por qué escribo esto? simple, solo no quiero que en el futuro esto me cause problemas y me borren el fic, cosa que más temo.**

**Agradecimientos a Saeko evans, Hikari198, anaiza18, Hikari x Takeru, anna K. y para: **

**Amethyst Brounette: no te preocupes por lo dura que puedas llegar a ser, mientras más sincera, mejor para mi, solo asegúrate de dejarme en una pieza XD.**

**Metalovelor: no te preocupes. No dejare la historia en el olvido, aun que como pasa con muchos escritores, habrán momentos en los que tarde un poco en actualizar. Pero eso no quiere decir que la deje en el olvido.**

**Sin más que decir y dejando algunas cosas en claro. Al fic.**

* * *

><p>Como siempre, Kari era una de las primeras en despertarse, en bañarse y vestirse, entonces ¿era esa la razón para estar alucinando? ¿Acaso todo era un sueño? Ya que por más que veía de arriba abajo, y viceversa, todo su cuarto parecía el de un chico.<p>

Había todo tipo de posters de cantantes, incluido uno de los teenage wolves, la banda de Matt. Además de eso, había alguien cerca de ella. Había una persona en su cama, bajo las sabanas. Sentía miedo de que alguien la hubiera raptado, así que lo primero que pensó fue gritar, pero algo se lo impidió.

—Mimi, me amas— conocía esa vos donde fuera, era Matt, pero ¿Qué no se había quedado a dormir con TK? Tal vez cambio de planes y se quedo a dormir con Tai ¿entonces, esta debía de ser la habitación de Tai? Era imposible, estaba muy bien ordenada.

—¡Hermano!— dijo Kari, intentando llamar a Tai, pero no respondía.

—¿Qué quieres, TK?— Kari quedo muy confundida, era imposible que confundiera su vos con la de TK. Debía de estar muy dormido… hora de hacer una pequeña broma.

—No soy TK, soy Mimi, mi Matt. Mi Matt ¿me amas? — dijo Kari, intentando sonar como Mimi.

—Mimi, que vos más Horrible tienes. Pero sí, te amo.

—Oh Matt, soy muy feliz, bésame.

—¡Te amo MIMI! — En esto Matt salta sobre Kari, intentando besarla— Hermano, ayúdame, ¡Matt quiere besarme!

—Disculpa, dijiste algo— Matt logro despertar por completo, por los múltiples gritos de Kari— TK será mejor que te bañes o llegaras tarde a clases. Por cierto, disculpa que casi te beso.

Kari estaba muy confundida. Matt no se había disculpado con ella, pero si con TK, que ni siquiera estaba cerca. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. De lo que si estaba segura era que si eso era una broma de su hermano, le daría el sermón más largo de su vida.

Al salir busco su cuarto, pero no estaba. Es más, podría jurar que ese era el lugar donde vivía TK, pero era imposible. Luego escucho el teléfono sonar, pero al contestar, la llamada ya había acabado. Reviso quien era el que llamaba y era ¿de su casa?

Ahora lo entendía todo. En la noche Matt y Tai debieron haber cambiado a TK y a ella mientras dormían "muy buena broma, hermano" pensó, comenzando a planear el regaño perfecto para el rubio y su hermano. Justamente iba entrando en el baño cuando la puerta se abre. La cara de Kari se había puesto roja y con la boca abierta a más no poder.

—¿TK, te ocurre algo?— dijo el rubio, saliendo del baño… sin toalla ni ropa— te sangra la nariz.

—Matt ¡cúbrete!— grito Kari, tapando su cara con sus manos.

—¿Eso es todo? Como si fuera la primera vez que me vez desnudo y ¿Qué es eso de "Matt"?

—Solo vístete— luego que Matt se fuera, Kari entro en el baño y se lavo la cara. En el espejo del baño estaba ¿TK? Kari solo podía pensar en una cosa: ¡su amigo quedo atrapado en un mundo de espejos! Esa era la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar— TK, ¿puedes oírme?

Kari aun no era capaz de notar que TK se movía de la misma manera que ella. Matt llego corriendo y casi derrumba la puerta del baño al momento de entrar— ¿TK, estás bien? — dijo Matt tomando a Kari de los hombros, solo que ahora eran ambos los que estaban desnudos.

—¡TK!… TK está en el espejo— grito Kari señalando al espejo.

—De acuerdo. Está claro que no te encuentras bien de la cabeza. Será mejor nos vallamos a un medico lo más pronto posible.

—Matt… digo, hermano ¿puedes decirme como me llamo?

—No me digas que tienes amnesia. Te llamas TK. Esta es tu casa y me quede a dormir contigo la noche anterior ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

Eso último no se lo esperaba. Pero era seguro que algo pasaba. Decidió seguirle la corriente a su "hermano" y, tras bañarse, busco sus ropas— hermano, ¿me ayudas a buscar mi ropa? — le dijo tímidamente Kari a su "hermano". Aun que solo consiguió que este le lanzara unos calzoncillos a la cara, cosa que molestó mucho a Kari "¿serán así todas la mañas de TK?" Pensaba.

La parte de vestirse ya había terminado y solo tenía que comer para llegar a la escuela, esperando que TK supiera lo que estaba pasando.

—Hermano, ¿Cuándo estará lista la comida? — pregunto Kari, esperando en la mesa a que Matt preparara la comida.

—Cuando los cerdos vuelen — dijo Matt comiendo toda clase de comida chatarra – ya no eres un niño. Puedes preparar tu comida, tu solo.

No lo podía creer. Sin más remedio tuvo que batallar por preparar una comida y luego sobrevivir a ella.

—TK, hoy tendremos que ir al hospital – dijo Matt.

—No es nada Matt… digo hermano. Es solo que… Davis me reto ayer a un concurso de comer toda clase de comida chatarra y… eso me debió dar alucinaciones… ¡sí! Eso fue lo que paso.

—Con que Davis— Matt alzo una ceja imaginando todo lo que le haría al joven. Sin duda pondría a prueba su titulo del heredero del valor cuando lo viera.

Mientras Kari se marchaba, pensaba en los horrores que su amigo estaría viviendo. Si ella tuvo que ver a Matt desnudo, haber comido el peor desayuno en la historia y, posiblemente, causar la futura muerte de Davis ¿Cómo sería la de TK?

Mientras tanto. TK, en el cuerpo de Kari, se había terminado de bañar y se aseguro de ponerse bien una toalla que cubriera casi todo su cuerpo "¿Cómo pueden caminar con esto?" Se preguntaba. Intento llamar a su casa, pero nadie le contesto. Sin más remedio tuvo que vestirse. Esperando que Kari supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Solo que le fallo algo: el sostén. Por más que lo intentara no sabía cómo ponérselo. Para empeorar las cosas, más de lo que ya estaba, Tai entro en la habitación de Kari. TK sabía que Tai podía verlo como si fuera Kari y cubrió sus pechos con las manos.

—¿No me digas que todavía tienes ese problema?— dijo Tai, ayudando a TK con el sostén — sabes que si tienes problemas puedes decírmelo.

TK podría jurar que si le pidiera ayuda a Matt, este se burlaría de él o le tiraría la ropa interior en la cara. Luego de vestirse fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, pero la mesa ya estaba cérvida. Aunque solo eran bolas de arroz y sopa de miso.

—Hermano ¿tú hiciste todo esto? _pero que pregunto, debió haber sido su madre_ – pensaba TK.

—Claro que no, fue nuestra madre— dijo Tai— claro que fue yo. Recuerda que Mamá no vuelve en tres días y papá tiene que ir a trabajar temprano, si no te gusta – en esto TK se prepara para recibir un regaño por parte de Tai— solo házmelo saber, siempre y cuando no sea algo complicado.

—No, está bien así. Hermano… ¿te molesta tener que ayudarme tanto… al menos esta mañana?

—para nada, Kari. Sabes que yo vivo para ayudarte. Además, recuerda que si te molesto en algo, sin importar que sea, solo dímelo. Sabes lo especial que eres para mí— cuando TK hubo terminado su desayuno Tai se le acerco y, sin previo aviso, lo beso en la frente, algo que lo hizo sonrojar— ¿no me digas que ya estás en la etapa en la que ya no me necesitas?

—n-no es eso. Es solo que no me lo esperaba. Por cierto, muchas gracias, hermano— TK dijo esto último con mucho respeto hacia Tai. Ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que Matt actuó de forma madura, e incluso, cuando dijo "hermano" lo dijo como si en verdad Tai fuese su hermano.

TK estaba a punto de marcharse a la escuela, cuando Tai se lo impide, dándole una caja— no olvides tu desayuno— Tai no solo ayuda a Kari cuando tiene problemas, respeta su privacidad y evita no molestarla. Además de eso él le prepara las comidas. Jamás permitiría que algo le faltara a su hermanita.

TK pensó que ese día seria todo un problema, pero se equivoco. Todo fue tan fácil, ya que fue Tai lo ayudo, sin saberlo, en todo. Tal vez se preocupo mucho con Kari y ella también tuvo una hermosa mañana. Aun que lo cierto era que Kari no paraba de sobar su estomago, por lo mal que comió, no tenía almuerzo y pensaba que nada podía hacerla superar su trauma con Matt.

—Kari, si tienes problemas, no dudes en decírmelo— dijo Tai, separándose de su "hermana".

—Hermano… gracias— dijo TK.

—No hay de que— Tai volvió a besar la frente de su "hermana" para luego marcharse. TK lo miro hasta perderlo de vista. Justo en ese momento apareció Joley, como si esperara a que Tai se marchara para hacer su aparición.

—debe ser duro tener a Tai como hermano— dijo Joley.

—para nada. Más bien, Kari es… digo… soy muy afortunado… afortunada de tenerlo como hermano.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ese lugar. Matt aun no sabía porque su hermano se mantenía apartado de él e incluso evitaba tener que mirarlo a la cara.

—TK. Si tienes problemas no dudes que en la escuela puedes contar con tus amigos, no tengas pena y ten mucho cuidado de cómo le hablas a Kari. Recuerda, estás muy enamorado de ella— dijo Matt, separándose de su "hermano".

—¿Qué TK esta qué? – Kari finalmente se libró del trauma de ver al rubio sin ropa, pero solo para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo. Si esa era una pesadilla, esperaba despertar en cualquier segundo. Pero algo le decía que esa no era una pesadilla. Y para empeorar las cosas, ese día apenas comenzaba.

—Davis, ¿tienes un segundo? — Dijo Matt tomando a Davis del hombro — tengo algo que decirte, en privado.

—sí, pero ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? — dijo Davis siendo llevado a la fuerza por el rubio.

—tú solo camina, Davis, tú solo camina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Los estudios para TK y Kari habían sido completamente normales. Ellos sabían lo mismo que el otro, por lo que daban gracias de que ninguno cambiara de cuerpo con Davis… sobre todo Kari. Pero llego el momento que ambos temían más que nada: gimnasia.<p>

TK

—_Mira tu cuerpo… solo mira tu cuerpo_— pensaba TK, mientras todas las chicas que él conocía estaban a su alrededor cambiándose de ropa. De todos los chicos en la escuela, justamente le toco al único que sería incapaz de ver a casi todas las chicas del colegio... semidesnudas.

—_Perfecto. Es incomodo tener ropa de mujer… solo un par de horas más y todo habrá acabado_ - pensó TK, mirando su falda.

—Kari ¿me ayudas? — dijo una chica con un sujetados en las manos… y nada en su pecho — chicas, algo le ocurre a Kari, está sangrando de la nariz.

Todas las chicas se acercaron a TK, un largo hilo de sangre recorrió la nariz del rubio, o más bien "castaña", al ver a todas las chicas en ropa interior — m-mejor nos vamos a practicar — dicho "la castaña".

En la cancha todas las porristas estaban esperando a que la capitana les diera las posiciones en las que estarían, pero ella no decía nada — capitana ¿haremos algo hoy, o solo estamos aquí para que los chicos nos vean? — dijo impacientemente una chica castaña.

—¿Eh, me hablas a mi? — dijo TK.

—Acaso ere tonta, por supuesto que te hablo a ti.

—Oye, no le hables así a nuestra capitana — dijo una pelirroja.

—Es cierto, tal vez la capitana debe estar embobada con su príncipe rubio.

—Ya lo recuerdo, tu eres Nanami, me invitaste… digo, el año pasado invitaste a TK al baile de san Valentín, pero él te rechazo al momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Dijo Nanami con la cabeza completamente roja — se supone que solo él sabía eso.

—Por cierto, crees que podrías sustituirme por hoy. No me siento muy bien.

-Claro que te sustituiré por hoy. Descansa todo lo que quieras princesita – dijo Nanami entre dientes – si antes creías que te hacia la vida imposible espera a que terminen las clases - dijo una vez que "Kari" se fue.

Kari.

—Chicos, se que el año pasado quedamos en tercer lugar en las competencias del año pasado. Pero no por eso tenemos que confiarnos este año. Takeru, Davis, ustedes dos deben mejorar sus niveles de compañerismo este año. Este año vamos por la victoria de basquetbol.

—No se preocupe entrenador, este año TK y yo seres indestructibles — Davis rodeo con su hombro a "TK" haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco — ¿no lo crees así TK?

—Lo que tú digas, Davis — dijo Kari, tartamudeando a cada palabra.

—Takeru, espero que tu desempeño sea mejor que tu lenguaje — dijo el entrenador, con una mirada de pocos amigos… o ni un solo amigo.

—S-si entrenador… creo.

—No te preocupes TK. Oye, que tal un trato: quien sea el capitán del equipo este año, se le declarara a Kari este año.

—¿Qué dices?

—No finjas nada, se que te gusta Kari tanto como yo, así que si este año quedas como capitán, te le declararas a Kari ¿está claro?

—Bueno… yo… no sé qué decir.

—Entonces lo tomare como un sí.

El partido empezó y Kari empezó a correr tras el balón, aun que lo último que quería era tenerlo en sus manos — TK, toma la bola — dijo Davis, lanzándosela a Kari, pero se le escapo de las manos.

—Vamos Takeru. ¡Levántate y ve tras ese balón!

A medida que el partido avanzaba Kari era golpeada, le robaban el balón, tomaba el balón como si fuera futbol americano e incluso llegaba a anotar en su propio equipo. Así fue durante todo el partido.

—TK ¿te encuentras bien? — dijo Davis, llevando el hombro de Kari a su propio hombro.

—Davis, mi cabeza es el único lugar donde no me han golpeado, me duele en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían y sé que hice el ridículo — dijo Kari — _sin mencionar que estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico y por primera vez mi cuerpo necesita urgentemente una ducha._

—De acuerdo, dado los resultados el capitán de este año será… Davis — tan pronto como el entrenado nombro a Davis como capitán este dio un salto y elevo sus manos al aire, golpeando la cara de Kari.

—Corrijo lo que dije antes — dijo Kari en el suelo — me han golpeado en todo el cuerpo.

—Takeru, ¿Crees que puedes levantarte?

—si entrenador.

—perfecto. Te quedaras a dar 30 vueltas a toda la cancha.

—¡¿30 vueltas?

—supongo que estas tan bien como para dar 50 vueltas a la cancha de futbol… ¿o quieres que sean 70 vueltas a toda la escuela?

TK

—Ok chicas ¿saben lo que tenían que hacer? — pregunto Nanami.

-Claro que sí. Ellos no saben lo que les espera — dijo una de las amigas.

-Nanami, este debe ser el mejor plan que eh escuchado — dijo otra de sus amigas.

—No se… ¿de verdad podría caer en un plan como este? — dijo la última.

—Claro que si, ese tonto cree todo lo que esté relacionada con Kari — la sonrisa de Nanami demostraba estar completamente segura de que su plan saldrá a la perfección.

—Ahí viene Kari. Nanami lo traeremos dentro de poco.

TK vio como las tres chicas pasaron frente a él sin dejar de reírse, esto le dio un poco de desconfianza, pero Nanami le prometió enseñarle a ser una mejor porrista y estaba dispuesto a no dejar en ridículo la posición de Kari como capitana del equipo.

—Hola Kari ¿estás lista para aprender a ser una buena animadora?

—Claro que sí. No sé qué me pasa últimamente…

—Oh no me expliques nada ¿Qué tal si empecemos de una vez?

Tras casi una hora de estarse moviendo, memorizar las canciones y sentir como sus piernas se partían en dos TK estaba seguro de una cosa – _que bueno que nací siendo un chico._

—Kari, me voy a bañar ¿bienes?

—¡NO! — dijo TK, recordando el incidente de la mañana — digo, te alcanzo luego.

—De acuerdo, duerme un rato. Cuando salga te despertare.

—Gracias _que mala es Kari, ella siempre habla mal de ella, pero es todo un ángel._

—De acuerdo _es solo un cambio de planes, pero ya sé qué hacer._

Davis

Davis estaba viendo como "TK" estaba dando la vuelta 34 a la cancha de futbol. Algunos le daban ánimos a gritos, otros le decían que se retirara. Incluso se realizaron apuestas, la mayoría aposto a que no lograría dar todas las vueltas, incluyendo a Davis.

—¿Escuchaste lo de Kari? – dijo una estudiante que pasaba cerca de Davis.

—No ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Ella dijo que estaba enamorada del chico de los goggles.

—¿Qué?

—así es, incluso lo está esperando en el gimnasio — Davis escucho la plática y no pudo resiste acercarse más a las chicas – su nombre era jankis, dakis, Davis o algo así.

—_ellas hablan de mi ¿Qué hago? Si voy y TK pierde habré perdido mucho dinero. Da igual, no creo que se dé por vencido – _no perdió el tiempo y se fue directo al gimnasio.

—TK se acaba de caer en la vuelta 49. Qué pena por él — dijo un chico — increíble, Davis se volvió rico… hablando de Davis ¿Dónde está ese chico? Bueno, si él no quiere el dinero, me lo quedo.

En la entrada del gimnasio, Davis se encontró con Nanami — tú debes ser Davis. Kari te está esperando — dijo la castaña.

—¿Enserio? Ella parece que está dormida — Davis vio a lo lejos a "Kari", dormida.

—No es eso, tu no comprendes a las mujeres. Ella solo se hace la dormida. Tú solo ve y bésala.

—No lo creo. Tengo muchas dudas y…

—Escúchame amigo, ella te ama y espera a que tú la beses… pero si luego del beso intentas pasarte de listo o le rompes el corazón… te las veras con migo y toda mi furia. _Siempre caen con esto._

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Yo amo a Kari y jamás haría algo que la hiriera.

Davis fue silenciosamente hasta donde estaba Kari. Sentía una gran presión en el estomago, el aire era frío y sus manos temblaban. Decidió armarse de valor y tomo la cabeza "del rubio" con sus manos para luego acercar sus labios a los suyos.

A lo lejos Nanami esperaba ansiosamente el momento del beso con una cámara de video en sus manos…


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas a todo el mundo! Aun que no lo crean, tenía planeado 6 finales para este cap. Al final decidí que fuera este el que saliera a la luz. Espero les guste.**

**Digimon no es de mi propiedad, de serlo, le hubiera dado a la serie un par de capitulos únicamente para Kari y TK.**

* * *

><p>Los labios de Kari se unieron con los de TK en un dulce y duradero beso, que para el rubio, fue el mejor momento de su vida. TK noto que estaba en un campo, tan verde y extenso. El sol golpeaba sus rostros, pero no les importaba.<p>

-sabes – dijo la castaña, separándose del rubio – tengo algo que decirte… pero no sé si te gustara saberlo…

-no importa. Sea lo que sea, solo dímelo – el rubio tomo la cara de la castaña, su amada, desde siempre. Nada podía arruinar ese momento entre los dos y no había otra cosa en la que pensara, más que en los ojos de la que amaba.

Una vez más Kari une sus labios con aquel que amo desde el principio, y dijo – cuando despiertes… solo grita lo más fuerte que puedas… - Davis tomo la cara de TK y lo beso.

-¿Qué? – pregunto el rubio.

TK

-Siempre te eh amado – dijo el castaño, aun que TK no pudo escucharlo.

Davis tapo la cara de "Kari" tan rápido como pudo, ya que "esta" empezó a gritar por el beso que acaba de dar - ¿fue una pesadilla? – pregunto TK, tocándose sus labios con los dedos.

-creo que si – dijo Davis, con su corazón latiendo como nunca lo ha hecho. Hubo un silencio entre los dos y Nanami estuvo a punto de marcharse, hasta que el castaño dijo – te amo.

-¿Qué?

-nada… no eh dicho nada.

-b-bueno… es solo que pensé que…

-te amo.

¿QUÉ? Espera no es lo que tú crees es solo que

-te amo más que a la vida misma, más de lo que cualquier otro podría amarte. Solo deseo tus labios sobre los míos, nuestras almas juntas por toda la eternidad.

-espera… solo escucha ¡me gustan las mujeres! – y hubo un largo silencio.

-esto… vale oro – Nanami estaba más concentrada en lo que veía que en la cámara que tenía en las manos – Kari, estas perdida.

Kari

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Kari.

-te desmayaste y ahora te llevamos a la enfermería – dijo un chico, que tomaba una mano de la "castaña", junto con otros chicos – por cierto ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿estoy vivo?

-sí, si lo estas.

-entonces no estoy bien.

TK y Kari habían acordado reunirse en el digimundo esa misma noche, ese era el único lugar donde podían estar seguros y donde pudieran platicar sin interrupciones. Kari había decidido que debía de ser en un bosque, sin digimon y sin sus hermanos.

-Kari, que bueno que llegas – dijo TK, posando su mano en el hombro de la castaña y agitándola de un lado a otro – no creí que este día acabaría ¡pero qué bueno que así fue!

-TK… ¡TONTO! - Kari tomo al rubio de su camisa y le dio varias bofetadas sin parar – después de gimnasia me duele todo el cuerpo y tú me haces eso y… ahora me duele toda la mano ¡tonto! – Kari soltó a TK, que cayó al suelo, solo para darle patadas - no tienes idea de lo que es sentir que te duela todo el cuerpo.

-creo tener… una idea – dijo TK, muy adolorido – pero hablando enserio. Tenemos que hacer algo con esto ¿crees que sería bueno que se lo contáramos a alguien?

-eso sería lo correcto pero ¿a quién?

-a Davis – Kari fulmino con la mirada al rubio por lo que dijo – es cierto… ¿Izzy? Es el más sensato e inteligente de todos, además de Joe.

-mejor solo a Izzy, mientras menos gente lo sepa mejor.

A la mañana siguiente.

No volveré a sugerir comida mexicana para el almuerzo – pensó Kari, recordando lo mal que le cayó la comida a Matt y los problemas que tuvo toda la noche.

-¿TK, para que querías hablar con migo? – pregunto Izzy. El había quedado de hablar con los chicos al final de clases, a solas.

-veras. Es difícil decir esto pero… Kari y yo hemos cambiado de cuerpos – dijo TK.

-chicos, es en serio ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-hace mucho tiempo. Mi mamá te dio varios jugos, al cabo de unos minutos fuiste tantas veces al baño que lo tapaste… 4 veces – dijo Kari.

-¡pero eso solo lo sabe Tai! – La cara de Izzy estaba más roja que un tomate por solo recordar ese día.

-y él me lo conto a mí, su hermana.

-Izzy, si eso fue embarazoso ¿quieres que te cuente lo que paso con los camarones "ese" día?

-eso lo saben todos.

-pero no lo que paso al día siguiente. Volviste a ir al baño y te acabaste todo el papel, estuviste ahí todo el día hasta que te traje uno ¿lo recuerdas? – se unió TK.

-crees que eso fue embarazoso – dijo Kari – una vez dejo una carta de amor en un casillero y ocurre que se confundió y se la dio a la más popular. Lo increíble es que ella le correspondió… pero Izzy se desmayo por la emoción y no llegaron a nada.

-eso no es nada, una vez Matt conto un chiste y el estaba bebiendo una soda ¡todo lo que bebió salió por la nariz y callo a su comida!

-pues una vez quiso manejar un auto, casi lo estrella, pero Tai lo freno antes de que eso pasara. Izzy había orino nado tanto que mojo casi todo el asiento.

-¿eso es vergonzoso? Una vez Izzy me conto que estaba enamorada de Piyomon…

-¿eso no es nada? Una vez fue a ver a unos delfines y uno de ellos…

-¡les creo, les creo! – Izzy había recordado el peor momento de todos y con suerte detuvo a Kari antes de que lo contara – lo mejor será que recuerden que hicieron para cambiar de cuerpo.

-el último día que estuvimos en nuestros cuerpos fue el día que unos Pagumon nos invitaron a un castillo ¿habrán sido ellos?

-no lo creo, después de que Davis y Flameramon hicieran digihuevo a 23 digimon nos invitaron a ver…

-¡los tesoros! – exclamaron el rubio y la castaña al unisonó.

En el digimundo.

Davis, TK, Kari e Izzy fueron en busca del castillo de los Gekomon. Lo peor para los chicos no era la espera de solucionar el cambio de cuerpos. Era el hecho que desde que Davis hizo Digihuevo a 23 digimon casi todo el digimundo lo quería muerto, aun que él aun no lo sabía.

-chicos esperen – dijo Davis, corriendo tras un árbol.

Luego de unos segundos Davis estaba por reanudar su viaje cuando se le aparecen un Etemon y un Miotysmon.

-disculpe humano ¿conoces al humano TK? – dijo el Etemon.

-¿Qué si lo conozco? – pregunto Davis de manera amenazante.

-somos fanáticos de ese niño – dijo el Miotysmon – mi amigo y yo nos morimos por un autógrafo del humano. Hemos escuchado que es fuerte, valiente y ayuda a los digimon que los necesitan.

-y… ¿Qué hay del sucesor del "castaño del valor"? su nombre es Davis y creo que es 100 veces mejor que TK.

-¡EL! – El Etemon dio un salto hacia atrás con escuchar el nombre de Davis – hemos escuchado que una vez llego a un castillo, tomo como rehenes a los residentes de ese lugar y se comió toda su comida.

-no solamente eso – prosiguió el Miotysmon – luego de terminar con toda la comida hizo Digihuevo a 100 digimon.

-¿entonces…?

-no queremos el autógrafo de ese Davis – dijeron ambos digimon.

-¡TK, Kari, Izzy, unos digimon malos quieren matarnos! – Davis corría con todas su fuerzas apuntando al Etemon y Miotysmon – hagan algo rápido.

-Patamon ¡digievolucina! – "TK" hizo digievolucinar a Patamon en Angemon – rápido atácalos.

-señor TK ¡queremos su auto…! – el Etemon no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Angemon lo hizo Digihuevo.

-usted no lo entiende, no somos malos. Solo queríamos su autógrafo.

-¿estás hablando enserio? – "TK" dudo de si eso es cierto.

-recuerda cuantos digimon han dicho algo parecido – dijo Davis, a lo que Angemon ataco al Miotysmon.

-eso estuvo cerca – dijo "TK".

-muy cerca – dijo Davis.

Cuando llegaron al castillo descubrieron que había varios "se buscan" y dos Leomon en la entrada.

-todos los humanos y los digimon pueden entrar, menos el humano llamado Davis y su compañero, Veemon – dijo un Leomon, deteniendo a los viajeros.

-ellos son TK, Kari, Izzy y yo soy Abraham Lincoln. Y estos son nuestros digimon, como verán a mi me toco un Veemon – dijo Davis, usando sus lentes con cejas, bigote y nariz falsa.

-no tengan pena en compadecerse de mi – dijo Veemon.

-no te lamentes pequeño, es ese Veemon malo a quien debes odiar, eh escuchado que hizo digihuevo a 180 digimon con sus propias manos.

-si nos disculpan, queremos entrar al castillo y no estar aquí fuera, lejos de ese humano y su digimon asesinos.

Y así todos los humanos y digimon consiguieron entrar al castillo – Davis, prométenos que jamás dejaras que te traigamos con nosotros – dijo TK, aun por estar en el cuerpo de Kari hizo que el castaña se sintiera mal.

-no prometo nada – dijo Davis de forma optimista.

-el cuarto de los tesoros es muy grande – dijo Izzy – según mi información cambian los lugares cada vez que lo limpian.

-lo mejor será separarnos en grupos – dijo Kari, en cuerpo de TK – TK y… digo, Kari y yo e Izzy y Davis.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué siempre ustedes dos? – se quejo Davis.

-de acuerdo. Nadie va en grupo y si nos encuentra un digimon guardia, que aproveche y nos mate de uno en uno ¿te gusta el plan?

-es el mejor plan que eh escuchado en toda mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el fic y no se olviden de dar click a ese amigito de ahí abajo para dar un "buen capitulo"... es en serio, mucho menos del 10% de lectores dejan un Review. No estan dificil dar una felicitación o una opinión.<strong>

**Por si no logro actualizar este fic me anticipo a decirles ¡feliz navidad y proximo año nuevo a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tras una larga ausencia eh vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, créanme que sus criticas me sirven, como la de "sabio genai", aun que la sentí un poco fuerte… y gracioso, pero bueno. Si alguno sintió que el beso entre Davis y TK les molesto o si creen que fue innecesario solo díganmelo y yo lo reemplazo. Además si creen que uso mucho OoC. solo diganlo.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>—bien Davis, tienes que pensar en un plan brillante—se dijo Davis, a sí mismo. Estaba viendo su objetivo, pero esto estaba siendo vigilado por una gran cantidad de digimon y ninguno de ellos parecía distraerse con facilidad—Veemon, tienes un plan.<p>

—veinte y todos incluyen a Patamon corriendo pos su vida—dijo sin rodeos el digimon azul.

—te envidió, yo solo tengo tres y solo dos incluyen a TK corriendo por su vida y con una pierna rota. Bien, basta de bromas, Veemon digievoluciona en Flameramon. No importa que, atrae a todo digimon que veas y huye.

Flameramon corrió hacia la sala de los tesoros y empezó a quemar todos los pergaminos que se encontraban a su paso. Algunos Frigimon usaron sus técnicas de congelación para apagar las llamas y posteriormente perseguir al digimon de fuego.

—Perfecto —dijo Davis, viendo el salón de los trofeos solo y sin un solo digimon a la vista. Rápidamente buscó la estatua de la rana, aun sin saber por qué Kari la quería. Al encontrarse con la estatua, de dos metros de alto y hecha de una roca muy solida, se dio cuenta de algo— ¿y como se supone que moveré esta cosa? Por lo menos ya sé que presumirle a TK.

Kari.

—TK ¿ocurre algo? — pregunto el digimon de la esperanza.

—No es nada, solo fue un escalofrió —"TK" se había llevado su mano derecha hasta su barbilla pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo el castaño.

—No te preocupes TK, si algo malo llegara a pasar, sabes que yo te protegeré —Patamon miro extrañado a TK. No parecía él mismo desde hace unos días.

Kari no podía dejar de sentir que algo malo estaba por pasar, aun que intentaba no pensar en ello todo el tiempo. Ella sabía que si algo malo pasara sería imposible que Patamon lo protegiera, ya que él no es su compañero digimon y por lo tanto, no podría hacerlo digievolucionar en angemon o pegasusmon. Si al menos estuviera el verdadero TK cerca, Kari podría estar sentirse más segura.

De pronto se vieron rodeados por un aroma muy sutil y exquisito, era la cocina. Varios digimon tipo rana, los Gekomon, estaban rodeados de estufas, sartenes y varios platos de comida. Uno de ellos no pudo evitar chocar con Kari, en el cuerpo de TK, ya que portaba una gran cantidad de platos, uno sobre otro. "El rubio" intento disculparse, pero los berrinches del digimon por los platos recién rotos atrajo la atención de otros digimon.

Al final, tras una ligera negociación con los digimon, Kari se vio obligada a trabajar en la cocina, limpiando todos los platos sucios. Kari no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Patamon, ya que era el digimon de TK, además, Izzy les sugirió a ella y a TK no decirles nada a sus digimon o a sus familiares. De esa manera evitarían causar confusiones… y ser el centro de atención total.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? — Pregunto Patamon— tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Se quedaran hasta que todos los platos estén limpios y relucientes—dijo un Gekomon.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué están haciendo tanta comida? — preguntó "TK".

—Es por los guardias, desde el ataque de hace unos días tenemos que incrementar la seguridad.

—_Esto me llevara todo el día, tengo que salir de aquí a como dé lugar— _pensaba Kari, tomando una gran sartén en sus manos — por cierto ¿podríamos hacer algo que no sea limpiar los platos? Tengo algo de prisa.

"TK" tenía 3 opciones: podía lavar los platos, barrer el patio imperial o simplemente llevar un combustible para la leña al almacén. No lo pensó dos veces y decidió llevar el combustible. Un frasco que albergaba hasta dos litros de un líquido capaz de quemar algunos metales, con solo un par de gotas. El único problema era que con solo una chispa dentro de todo ese líquido haría volar por los aires al humano, su digimon y probablemente a todo el castillo.

TK.

Por más que intentara comprenderla, por mucho que lo intentara, Gatomon no podía comprender desde cuando Kari era tan… femenina. Sabía que, como cualquier persona, a su edad, tendría que hablar de cosas de mujeres, pero no como lo hacía Kari. Por más de media hora, cada vez que hablaban era lo mismo. Al principio Kari conversaba de manera rápida y coherente, pero a medida que la conversación se extendía, tartamudeaba o cambiaba la conversación para saber si su ropa combinaba o si su cabello no era muy corto. Pero Gatomon no le diría nada, ella no era alguien que simplemente se inmiscuía en las cosas de los demás, eso incluía a Kari.

Mientras caminaban por los múltiples pasillos, no podía dejar de sentir que algo malo se avecinaba, su instinto se lo decía. De pronto, en medio de un gran salón de baile, un MasterTirannomon tenía un enfrentamiento contra tres Tiranomon y cuatro Monocromon, dos de estos intentaron embestirlo, pero MasterTirannomon uso sus garras para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Gatomon intentó luchar contra el digimon de nivel Ultra, pero este fue rápido y uso su cola para golpear al digimon felino. Sorpresivamente un rallo de energía logró golpear el ojo izquierdo de MasterTirannomon, era Kabuterimon, que apenas se mantenía volando por el poco espacio del lugar.

—Kari, has que digievolucione en Angewogomon — exclamo Gatomon, pero por más que "Kari" lo intentara, no podía hacerlo. En eso, MasterTirannomon logró golpear a Kabuterimon con sus garras — Kari, no tenemos tiempo que perder, has que digievolucione ¡rápido!

—Lo mejor será que busquemos a TK—dijo Kari.

—Este no es momento de bromas Kari, si no logramos ayudar a Kabuterimon e Izzy, quien sabe lo que pueda pasarles.

El ruido logro atraer a Flameramon, que aun era perseguido por los Frigimon. Kari logró llegar donde estaba TK y consiguieron hacer digievolucionar a Patamon y Gatomon, justamente cuando Kabuterimon paso a ser Tentomon. Los tres digimon se unieron para pelear contra MasterTirannomon.

Aun siendo tres contra uno, MasterTirannomon golpeó con mucha facilidad a los digimon ángel con sus garras y con su cola aturdió a Flameramon. Luego de eso, sin que alguien se diera cuenta, TK y Kari hicieron digievolucionar a sus digimon en Pegasusmon y Nefertimon cambiando sus digivice, estos usaron sus lazos de unión para detener los ataques de MasterTirannomon.

Antes de perder la oportunidad de encestar un buen golpe, Kari, atrapada en el cuerpo de TK, le dio a Flameramon el recipiente con el explosivo líquido. Así, cuando MasterTirannomon quedo bañado del Liquido, Flameramon lo amenazo con prenderle fuego a menos que se calmara. Fue entonces cuando los gritos de Davis lograron impedir que su compañero digimon atacara.

El castaño advirtió que dejaran libre al digimon dinosaurio y que todos miraran lo que había en su boca. A causa de la batalla ni uno se había dado cuenta que la tenía tapada con algo. Davis les contó a sus amigos que había logrado que MasterTirannomon sacará la estatua fuera del castillo, pero que los otros digimon tenían el deber de no dejar salir ni uno de los tesoros.

Un Gekomon logro escuchar el plan de Davis y ordeno a los Tiranomon que atacaran a MasterTirannomon con sus alientos de fuego. Los humanos intentaron advertir que el digimon dinosaurio aun tenía el líquido explosivo en su cuerpo, pero era demasiado tarde. Davis corrió y tacleó a TK y a Kari, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo de la explosión. Segundos después, los pisos inferiores y superiores se desmoronaban por la explosión…

Izzy.

El alguna vez niño elegido de los conocimientos protegió con su cuerpo a su digimon, ya que este estaba gravemente herido por la pelea, que aun que corta, logro causar un gran daño. Tras perder el conocimiento y recuperarlo, aun que sea un poco, pudo sentir el viento golpeando contra su cara. Al despertar pudo ver, a lo lejos, como los restos del castillo despedían mucho humo, el lugar era irreconocible.

—Acaso ¿estaré muerto? — se pregunto, apenas consiente.

—Casi—le respondió una vos familiar—tal parece que nuestro Izzy decidió volver a las andadas ¿no te parece Tai?

—Como digas Matt—respondió Tai. El pelirrojo finalmente se recupero y pudo ver que estaba en la cabeza de MetalGreymon, mientras que a un lado se encontraba Birdramon. Tai tenía a Kari recostada entre sus piernas—ella está bien—respondió el castaño, al ver la preocupación de Izzy reflejado en su cara.

—Todos lo están—se apresuro a decir el rubio—todo esto fue gracias a Tai, si no hubiera sido por él, todos ustedes estarían muertos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué fue gracias Tai?—pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

—Tai estaba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de Kari, además, ella no había regresado a su casa y no dijo nada sobre salir con alguna amiga. El nos pidió a Sora y a mí que viniéramos al digimundo y claro, con semejante explosión, no fue difícil encontrarlos.

Izzy pudo ver a "Kari" detenidamente, esperando no ver una herida fatal, pero no le encontró. La hermana de Tai no tenía heridas, salvo algunos rasguños y que su ropa estaba muy rasgada. Luego vio a TK, este tampoco tenía heridas graves, solo que había perdido su sombrero en las llamas.

Los digimon, al estar acostumbrados a las batallas y a recibir golpes de gran magnitud, solo les bastarían un poco de descanso para poder estar como antes. Matt parecía estar tranquilo, como siempre, pero Tai estaba más serio e incluso tenía los ojos rojos.

—Fue horrible—le dijo Matt, discretamente, al oído de Izzy—cuando los encontramos y los vimos inconscientes, pensamos que habían muerto. Aun que después supimos que no lo estaban, Tai a penas a dejado de llorar. Ya debes saber cómo es él en cuando a la seguridad de Kari.

—por cierto ¿Cómo esta?

—Davis esta peor. El los saco a ustedes siete de los escombros, Pero casi le cuesta la vida. Tiene varias quemaduras en su cuerpo, en especial en las manos, dime ¿Qué rayos era tan importante como para arriesgarse tanto?

Izzy no sabía cómo explicarles lo sucedido y mucho menos desde donde empezar. Mientras tanto, Matt intentaba no alterase y gritarle a Izzy por lo sucedido, lo único que quería, aun siendo raro en él, era golpear al pelirrojo por poner en peligro a su hermano, según él. Pero Izzy aun no respondía y esto sacaba de quicio al rubio.

La situación se ponía más tensa a cada segundo. Por primera vez Izzy no podía encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas de Matt y aun que las tuviera no sabría cómo decirlas. El elegido de la sabiduría no pudo hacer más que apretar sus piernas disimuladamente, evitando sentir todo el peso de lo sucedido sus hombros.

—Todo es mi culpa—rompió el silencio Tai, derramando un par de lagrimas—yo sabía que Kari estaba actuando extraño, pero no intente hablar con ella al respecto. También sabía que ella había venido aquí, al digimundo, sin siquiera decírmelo. Ella siempre me dice cuando viajara, pero preferí ir a mi estúpida clase de futbol que seguirla desde el principio. Y ahora casi pudo morir y yo… no pude evitarlo.

Las palabras de Tai hacían que Izzy se sintiera aun peor de lo que ya estaba. Apenas noto que sus ropas también estaban rotas, tampoco sintió el dolor en su espalda, por haber protegido a Tentomon con su cuerpo. Miro al lado contrario de donde estaba Birdramon, pues las lágrimas lograron ganarle y caían de su cara. Matt tenía que parecer tranquilo, por si Sora los veía no notaria lo mal que estaban los chicos. Por su parte MetalGreymon quería consolar a Tai con algunas palabras, pero su voz podría alertar a Sora.

Ni uno de los chicos sabía que Sora estaba al tanto de lo que les pasaba. Ella no era tonta y sabía que lo sucedido no dejaría a Tai tranquilo, sabía que Kari estaba por encima de todo para el castaño. Aun que tenía que estar al cuidado de Davis, a quien le debían mucho por haber salvado la vida de TK, Kari, Izzy y sus digimon, aun que eso casi le costó la vida. Lo único que quería en ese momento era poder abrasar al castaño y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció, les gusto? Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Agradecimientos, quejas (como por ejemplo, hacer que este capítulo fuera un poco largo), criticas, consejos, amenazas de muerte por casi matar a personajes XD, solo háganmelo saber. Además de eso, si se sienten identificados con los nombres al japonés solo díganmelo (Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari etc).<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**!Hola a todos¡ El fic de hoy creo que será el más largo de todos y por el que más tomatazos dendré, salvo por los que de VERDAD ODIAN a Davis. Bueno, hoy no habrán creditos finales, para no quitar el suspenso y eso.**

**Antes que nada, para uno de los personajes, les tengo que decir esto: pudo ser peor, ese personaje pudo haber muerto.**

**Y es que tenía varios finales para él y cada vez que quería subir el fic, me decia "no lo hagas, no se lo merece". Pero bueno, nada más queda decirles: gracias por seguir mi historia, de verdad, no puedo creer la cantidad de lectores que tengo y eso es una de las cosas que más me motivan a seguir con el fic. Pero bueno, al fic.**

**Antes que nada... Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Davis sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda, le zumbaban los oídos y apenas podía sentir su brazo izquierdo, estaba sangrando. Trato torpemente de levantarse en múltiples ocasiones, pero no pudo. Tan pronto regreso en sí, sintió el dolor de su brazo. Tras levantarse fue hasta donde estaban Kari y TK, que estaban inconscientes y sepultados bajo algunas rocas.<p>

Fue quitando las rocas con mucho cuidado, temiendo que los huesos de sus amigos fueran a romperse por la presión, luego los saco a rastras del lugar. Una vez fuera de los restos del castillo pudo ver como estaba su situación: Tenía algunas cortadas, apenas podía mover su brazo izquierdo y su visión era muy borrosa. Aun así pudo ver como algunas partes del castillo logro sobrevivir a la explosión, mientras que otras poco a poco caían.

—rayos, olvide a los digimon —dijo el castaño, recordando que Flameramon y los otros digimon estaban más cerca que cualquier otro de la explosión— me debes una TK — le dijo el castaño al rubio, sabiendo que el rubio estaba inconsciente.

Buscó por los alrededores a sus compañeros, pero solo pudo ver más y más escombros. Tanto era su miedo que imaginaba constantemente como sus amigos perecían por la explosión o hubiesen sido aplastados bajo los escombros del castillo, pero eso no lo detendría, los encontraría y los llevaría a un mejor lugar, aun si tuviera que dar alguna parte de su cuerpo o su vida para lograrlo. Si tan solo supiera que eso era lo que lo le iba a pasar…

Kari.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Davis logro salvarla de las llamas y su hermano, Matt y Sora la trajeron a un hospital. Tras tres días por fin le darían de alta y estaba dispuesta a irse. No le molestaba quedarse en cama por tres días, las comidas del lugar o lo inconveniente que le resultaba ir al baño de hombres, ya que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de un chico. Solo le molestaba que durante esos tres días solo la hubieran visitado un solo día, salvo por Matt, la madre de TK y Patamon, que lo hacían seguido. Estaba segura que de estar en su cuerpo la visitaría su hermano muy seguido, Tai, estaría al cuidado de ella en todo momento.

—TK, se que saldrás hoy del hospital, pero te traje esto —Matt trajo una mochila con golosinas, comida chatarra y varias sopas instantáneas— elige lo que quieras, es un buen día para celebrar.

—Hermano, sabes que aquí no permiten a los pacientes comer eso —Hasta hace poco, Kari descubrió lo inmaduro que era Matt, ya que siempre le traía bebidas o comidas que estaban prohibidas para los pacientes y al final era el rubio quien se lo comía todo —por cierto ¿Cómo están lo demás… hermano?

—Izzy y Kari están dormidos. En cuanto a Davis, el tipo está muerto.

—¿esta que…? —dijo Kari, muy asustada e impactada por lo que dijo el rubio.

—sí, muerto, el entrenador de gimnasia dijo que ayer faltaron al primer partido y le hará dar la vuelta a escuela veinte veces. Como nadie nos creería que resultaste herida por destruir un castillo, dijimos que jugaron en un edificio abandonado. Aun que eso sí, el entrenador no le perdono nada.

—Hermano, yo también estoy en ese equipo —Kari estaba ahora más asustada por lo que le pudiera pasarle en gimnasia.

—es verdad. No entendí muy bien lo que dijo, pero más o menos darás cinco vueltas más que la vez pasada ¿sabes que quiere decir eso? —Pero el rubio no recibió respuesta por parte de "TK"— rayos, me termine toda la comida, bien hermano, vendré cuando te den de alta.

—_Quiero mi cuerpo devuelta_ —se decía Kari mentalmente. Aun que sentía algo de compasión por TK. Si Matt y gimnasia era como una pesadilla para Kari ¿Cómo sería Tai y las porristas para TK? Su hermano siempre le sobre protegía y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que el rubio podría estarla pasando. Cuan incomodo sería estar siendo cuidado durante tres días y cuán difícil sería tener una falda o intentar no ver desnudas a las chicas cuando estaban cambiándose de ropa.

TK.

—Di "ah" —dijo Tai, llevando la comida hasta la boca de "Kari". Para el rubio, esos tres días fueron todo un paraíso. Nunca se aburría ya que Tai o Sora solían platicar con él, los baños de las niñas estaban separados, así que no tenía miedo de ver el cuerpo de alguna chica desnuda por accidente y Tai solía traerle bebidas de fruta —y por ser una buena chica estos días ¿Qué te parece si, cuando salgas, vamos a algún lugar, donde tú quieras?

—¿Dónde yo quiera? —pregunto "la castaña" pensando en los muchos lugares donde alguna vez quiso ir con su hermano.

—Donde tú quieras —le respondió el castaño, tirando la basura de "Kari".

—La verdad es que tengo que prepararme, supe que me perdí de ir al primer partido y tendré que practicar el doble como porrista—Y así fue como el paraíso de TK poco a poco se esfumaba.

—no te preocupes por eso. Hace poco convencí al director de que te dejara una semana libre, como ves, tener a una leyenda del futbol de tu escuela como hermano tiene sus ventajas.

—¡eres el mejor hermano de todos! —TK estaba tan feliz que salto sobre Tai y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

TK no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan especial. Recordaba que de niño siempre era cuidado por Matt, su verdadero hermano, pero con el tiempo, eso desapareció. No quería parecer un niño consentido, pero el sentimiento de ser cuidado por un hermano mayor era algo que nunca desaparecía. Quería que su hermano volviera a cuidar de él, tal como antaño lo hizo. Por ahora solo intentaría gozar del cariño de Tai, aun que sea por un tiempo.

Davis.

—Tengo que encontrarlos —se repetía el castaño, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con el derecho y cojeando a cada paso. De pronto pudo ver una especie de roca roja. Davis pensó que empezaba a delirar, pero viéndolo más de cerca, era Tentomon y a un lado de él estaba Izzy.

—¡Izzy! Vamos, despierta, que no pienso cargarte todo el camino —Davis empezó a mover al pelirrojo y a gritarle al oído para que despertara, ya que no tenía fuerzas para llevarlo a un lugar seguro y mucho menos para volver por Veemon y los otros —bueno, plan B. Izzy, despierta ¡Sora y Piyomon están aquí… y ella quieren besarte!

—¡Donde! —Grito el pelirrojo— ¿Dónde está Piyomon?

—¿Piyomon? Yo hablaba de Sora, esa explosión debió hacerte mucho daño en la cabeza ¿crees que puedes cargar a Tentomon? Se hizo mucho daño por la batalla, así que no creo pueda seguir de pie.

—creo que sí ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde están Kari y los otros? Por cierto, tu mano… está sangrando.

—¿Esto? —Davis mostro como su brazo izquierdo, cubierto de sangre— no es nada comparado con las riñas que tengo con mi hermana. Lo mejor será buscar a Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon y buscar un lugar seguro. No te preocupes por TK y Kari, ellos están a salvo.

Entre los dos buscaron a los digimon restantes, pero ya estaban muy cansados como para dar un paso más. Decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, acomodándose bajo la sombra de unos escombros que formaban un pilar.

—Davis ¿tienes un poco de agua? — Le pregunto el pelirrojo al castaño, éste solo le enseño una cantimplora rota como forma de respuesta— te entiendo, mi laptop también se rompió ¿mal día para traerla, eh?

El tiempo pasó lenta y agónicamente para los humanos, sobre todo para el castaño, quien sentía puro dolor en su mano izquierda— hace, mucho tiempo Tai, Matt y yo solíamos salir juntos a muchos lugares—empezó a decir el pelirrojo— un día, los tres, junto con nuestros padres, fuimos a un acuario.

—espera ¿Por qué me estas contando esto?

—puede que los dos muramos, quiero contarte algo que llevo dentro desde hace mucho tiempo: cuando tenía tu edad, fui a un acuario. Todo marchaba de maravillas, hasta que fuimos a ver el espectáculo de los delfines. Después de eso, mi fobia a los delfines solo empezaría…

Izzy.

—¿quieres decir que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso? —Le pregunto Sora a Izzy— fuiste atacado, socorrido por Davis, nosotros te rescatamos y al final Tai te golpeo… no recuerdas nada de eso.

—solo recuerdo que el castillo exploto y después… estaba con ustedes… Tai, Matt… perdónenme. No fue mi intención poner a sus hermanos en peligro.

—pero ¿Por qué paso todo eso? —Pregunto Matt— ¿Qué fue tan importante que tuvieron que poner sus vidas en peligro?

Izzy pensó una forma de salirse esa, quería dar una razón más que coherente para decirles porque fueron ahí— sus hermanos… cambiaron de cuerpo —no la encontró— por extraño que parezca, cambiaron de cuerpo, solo pregúntenselo y lo sabrán.

—Eso fue lo que tú me dijiste el día en que te encontré —Tai reprimió el deseo de golpear al pelirrojo una vez más— si no piensas decirnos nada, mejor déjalo para otro día.

—de verdad. Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Davis? —Tras hacer esta pregunta todos los chicos evitaron verle a la cara— supongo que no debe parar de quejarse o bien debe estar ansioso por contarnos lo que paso. Ya me lo imagino: derroto diez digimon del nivel súper mega y después…

—Déjalo así, amigo. Tuviste mucha suerte —le interrumpió el rubio— si Davis no hubiera hecho eso, no estarías con nosotros. Hasta ahora no sabemos nada de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes nada de él?

Davis.

—Entonces una mujer llamó a alguien del público para que le díera un pez al delfín —siguió contando Izzy.

—Y esa persona fuiste tú. No te entiendo Izzy, deberías haber estado feliz o algo por el estilo —dijo Davis, sintiendo envidia por el pelirrojo— fuiste elegido entre muchos niños y desde cuando tienes un gemelo —el castaño se sentía desfallecer y lo último que dijo fue apenas audible.

—y lo estaba, pero justo cuando yo tenía el pez en mi mano, el delfín salto sobre mi y empezó a golpear mis piernas con su cola una y otra vez, y otra vez y otra y otra —en esto Davis le dio un golpe en la cara— gracias, necesitaba eso. Luego supe que solo estaba en su temporada de apareamiento. Lamentablemente varias familias hicieron un video y aparecí en programas de comedia. Mis amigos me llamaban "chico pez", "hombre delfín" y hasta "Aquaman".

—Olvida lo que dije, eso fue embarazoso ¿Cómo es posible que aun estés vivo? —Davis intento contener la risa al imaginarse a Izzy debajo de un delfín— _tengo que vivir para contarle esto Ken._

—Hasta yo estoy sorprendido de no morir por ello, eso fue muy vergonzoso… ¿Gatomon?

Gatomon estaba arrastrando los cuerpos de Veemon y Patamon. La digimon felina explicó que antes de la explosión, a causa de que era Nefertimon y tenía cautivo a MasterTyranomon, Veemon la protegió con su cuerpo, luego Patamon los ayudo quitando algunas rocas de enzima, razón por la que ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para seguir de pie, salvo la digimon felina. Gatomon se había dado la tarea de llevarlos sanos y salvos. Por desgracia la explosión destruyo la estatua y apenas quedaron algunos fragmentos.

Davis sugirió que fueran hasta donde estaban TK y Kari, ya que de ese modo Gatomon digievolucionaria en Angewomon. Además de eso le sugirió a Gatomon que dejara a Patamon y Veemon en ese lugar y que se fuera solo con Kari y TK, pues si seguía cargando a los digimon, ella estaría cansada y no tendría la fuerza suficiente para digievolucinar. Esta idea dejo un poco sorprendidos a Izzy y a Gatomon, pues era la idea más inteligente que le habían escuchado hasta el momento.

Justo cuando se marchaba, el suelo empezó a temblar y se empezó a formar un bulto en el suelo. De ese bulto salió un Tyranomon, con varios Gekomon en su lomo— ¡maldito humano! Mira lo que nos hiciste, geko. Destruiste todo nuestro hermoso castillo… y destruiste todos nuestros tesoros, geko. Pero nos las pagaras —la rabia de los Gekomon se hacía notar con solo mirarlos.

—No fue suficiente con destruir seis castillos antes del nuestro, con un ejército de treinta digimon del nivel mega —grito otro Gekomon— ¿también tuviste que destruir el nuestro, geko? Tyranomon ¡mátalo!

—Izzy ¡corre! — Davis se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse de sus amigos— es a mí a quien quieren ¡vengan por mi!

—Davis, no te hagas el héroe ¡mejor huye! —Grito el pelirrojo.

Gatomon intentó atacar al Tyranomon, pero estaba cansada y su fue repelida con un simple golpe del digimon dinosaurio. Un Gekomon se burlo, diciendo que su vasallo había estado en la cocina antes de la explosión y por ello estaba con mucha energía. Razón por la cual pudo proteger a sus jefes de la explosión y cuando estaban bajo tierra.

—No intento ser el héroe, si me quedo aquí, les dare tiempo para que ser marchen ahora ¡corran!—por primera vez Davis tenía mucho miedo, miedo a morir en ese lugar, miedo a morir contra un digimon y miedo a no poder hacer realidad todos sus sueños, pero era realista. Si el huía del lugar, el Tyranomon los perseguiría y los mataría, si Gatomon luchaba contra el digimon, al final ella acabaría perdiendo y ambos humanos morirían. Era al castaño a quien querían, si él se sacrificaba todos vivirían. Eso era un trato muy justo para Davis.

El castaño indujo a los Gekomon a que antes de matarlo, se divirtieran con él. Que disfrutaran cada segundo golpeándolo, así como el "gozó" viendo como el castillo caía escombro por escombro.

Los digimon rana mordieron el anzuelo y le ordenaron a Tyranomon que atacara a quien intentara proteger a Davis. Los pequeños digimon taclearon al castaño y una vez en el suelo empezaron darle golpes y patadas. Gatomon ya había emprendido su huida, hasta que volteo su cabeza y vio como Davis era atacado por los Gekomon. Ella sabía muy bien que esos digimon eran muy débiles, pero por el estado en que el heredero del valor y de la amistad se encontraba, era seguro que moriría.

Gatomon golpeó por sorpresa a Tyranomon en la cabeza, olvidando la diferencia de poderes entre ellos. El digimon dinosaurio no tardo en recuperarse e intento aplastar a Gatomon, quien uso sus garras y patas para evitar ser aplastada. Todos los Gekomon dejaron de golpear al castaño y empezaron a ver un nuevo espectáculo— ¡aplástala, aplástala! —gritaban, mientras las fuerzas de Gatomon no daban para más.

Kari.

—Estoy exhausta —dijo "el rubio" tirado en el suelo— no puedo creer que diera todas esas vueltas.

—No puedo creer que todos hayamos perdido esa apuesta —dijo un chico que se encargaba de controlar las apuestas, increíblemente todos apostaron a que TK era incapaz de dar todas las vueltas—espero que Davis venga pronto, el si es incapaz de darlas todas.

—Aun no saben nada de él —pregunto "TK" secándose el sudor y sonrojándose por los ánimos de las porristas— ya han pasado una semana.

—nadie sabe nada, amigo. Pero vamos, ahora eres una legenda. Entraste a un edificio abandonado y te caíste desde la tercera planta hasta la primera, todo porque el piso estaba podrido.

Kari estaba tan cansada que no pudo escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Al terminar las clases se encontró con Jun, la hermana de Davis. No tardo mucho en que ella le dijera como estaba el castaño, aun que lo que le dijo no fue de mucha ayuda: solo sabía que Davis era el que recibió más daño por "la caída de un tercer piso". Aunque los médicos dijeron que más bien que recibió una paliza. Al final, solamente sus padres saben el estado final del castaño, pero no han querido decirle nada.

Kari no pudo evitar expresar su preocupación, pues ni Tai, Sora o Matt han dicho mucho sobre el estado en que lo encontraron. Y para empeorar las cosas, Tai recupero sus Goggles, los mismos que le regalo a Davis en el pasado. Esto le preocupaba, pues Davis solo devolvería ese tesoro amenos que algo realmente malo le pasara. Jun animo a TK, sin saber que era Kari, diciéndole que su hermano volvería antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Tai.

El castaño había notado como su hermana actuaba de manera muy extraña, pero decidió no preguntarle nada. Simplemente pensó que ella ya estaba en la edad en ya no lo necesitaba. Pero sus sospechas aumentaron luego de que ella no llegara a casa sin siquiera avisarle. Matt le había sugerido varias veces que debía haber salido con sus amigas, pero esto no hizo que Tai desistiera.

Fue hasta el salón de computación y vio que habían hecho un viaje al digimundo. Esta vez fue Sora la que le dijo que solo era un poco paranoico, que el hecho de que Kari fuera al digimundo sin avisarle no sería nada raro. Ya no había nadie que amenazara al digimundo, después de todo.

Al final, Tai convenció a sus amigos de ir al digimundo y cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Pero un par de horas más tarde vieron a lo lejos las llamas de una explosión. Cuando estuvieron cerca de donde se originó la explosión vieron a TK y a Kari, aun inconscientes, pero no había rastros de los Izzy o de alguien más.

Los tres no tardaron en encontrar entre los escombros del castillo a Gatomon, luchando por no ser aplastada. Tai hizo que Greymon luchara contra el Tyranomon. La lucha entre los digimon dinosaurio era pareja, hasta que Tai hizo digievolucionar a Greymon en MetalGreymon, de este modo solo basto con dos de sus misiles para acabar con el enemigo. Los Guekomon intentaron tomar a Davis como rehén para irse de ahí, ignorando que Tai los dejaría vivir de igual forma. Esto solo hizo que Birdramon los quemara con sus meteoros fugases. Mientras Garurumon y Birdramon buscaban a TK y Kari, Tai se quedo con Davis.

Tai tomo a Davis entre sus brazos— Tai… siempre tienes que llegar tarde —bromeo el mejor. El castaño solo le respondió que no malgastara sus fuerzas, pero Davis no hizo caso— se que de esta no saldré con vida, así que toma… ya no soy el líder del grupo… te los encargo —Davis tomo sus Goggles e intento dárselos a Tai.

—Olvídalo, esos le pertenecen al portador del emblema del valor —dijo Tai, sosteniendo con cuidado al castaño.

—solo dile a Kari que fue TK quien la salvo. No soy ningún líder, mientras era golpeado, solo quería que esto le pasara a alguien no fuera yo. Solo soy un cobarde —en este momento Davis empezó a derramar lagrimas. Lloraba porque se sentía inútil por no haberles hecho frente a los Guekomon, porque se sentía un cobarde por no impedir derramar varias lágrimas y lloraba porque sentía mucho dolor —Tai, perdóname, si no hubiera querido sacar esa estatua, nada de esto pasaría. Y Tai… cuídalos.

—Esos digimon lo estaban golpeando —explico Izzy, sentándose a un lado de Tai— él se sacrifico para que nosotros escapáramos.

—Dime ¿para que vinieron? —pregunto Tai. En todo el tiempo que paso con Davis, nunca lo había visto así. La expresión del joven demostraba miedo y dolor. Tai movió la camisa de Davis, notando las marcas de los golpes del castaño— ¿Qué fue tan importante tuvieron que arriesgar sus vidas de este modo?

Izzy busco una respuesta lógica a esa pregunto, pero al no encontrarla, le dijo toda la verdad— venimos aquí porque buscábamos una estatua, pero las cosas cada vez más se complicaban. No sé cómo pero TK tenía un explosivo…

—¿Y para que querían esa estatua? —lo interrumpió Tai.

—Tu hermana y TK cambiaron de cuerpo. Tai por extraño que parezca tienes que…

Tai volvió a interrumpir a Izzy, solo que esta vez se lanzo sobre esté y empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces. No podía creer en la excusa de Izzy y por la historia que le conto, solo avivó más su enojo, convirtiéndolo en una ira ciega. Matt llego unos momentos después y detuvo Tai. El castaño intento zafarse del agarre de Matt. El rubio no era muy atlético, por lo que Tai termino soltándose del agarre. Justo cuando estaba por volver a golpear a Izzy, Sora detuvo al castaño con una cachetada.

Birdramon tomó con cuidado a Davis entre sus garras— no te preocupes, pronto estarás bien —dijo el castaño, mientras Birdramon emprendía su vuelo.

Davis.

Un mes ha pasado desde que el castaño dejo que los Guekomon lo golpearan y Davis poco a poco se recuperaba. Al principio le fue difícil adaptarse, pero aprendía a vivir esa nueva vida. Se encontraba en una cancha de basquetbol, hecha especialmente para los pacientes como él. Con su mano derecha empujaba una de las ruedas y cuando tenía a un rival cerca usaba la silla de ruedas para impedir que le robarán el balon.

El médico que se encargaba de sus cuidados vio como Davis consiguió encestar, aun cuando creía que era algo imposible para un invalido. La gravedad de la herida de su brazo izquierdo había empeorado más de lo que pensaban, por lo que tuvieron que amputárselo, además de eso, su mente quedó muy dañado y finalmente se encontraba en una silla de ruedas. El médico aun no podía creer que todo eso pasó tras una caída en un edificio abandonado, pues el estado en que Davis se encontraba, era como si hubiera recibido la paliza de su vida. Intentarón preguntarle al castaño sobre lo sucedido, pero el trauma era tan grande que había olvidado muchas cosas, era un niño después de todo.


End file.
